cawfandomcom-20200216-history
Hijo Del Reyes
Hijo Del Reyes (real name witheld) is a CAW professional wrestler currently working for Terrordome Championship Wrestling Asterisk (TCW*). Backstory Hijo started his career in Mexico known as "Hijo Jaguar". in the company known as FMLL, Jaguar began as a masked wrestler and used a moveset similar to King I, even using the Giant Swing as one of his signature moves. In 2006, Hijo came up short in a Loser Leaves Town Mask vs. Hair match. This, combined with a torn ACL received during the contest, caused Hijo to leave the world of Lucha Libre for several years. Four years later and at 100%, Hijo stepped back into the ring a new man and under a new persona. Now under the name of Del Reyes, Hijo arrived in the United States to work in the Takuman Training Facility to start from scratch. Current Vivianverse Leagues Terrordome Championship Wrestling Asterisk (TCW*) Season 1 After a few months in the developmental facility, Hijo was called up to TCW* in November of 2010. In his first match, he was in the main event of *2: Sports Talk Wrasslin' to face the TCW* World Champion Rocky Blade. Despite a valiant effort, Hijo would lose to the Old School. After beating Billy Yank in a dark match at *3: Like Tears In Rain, Hijo participated in the first ever Fists of Iron Tournament. Del Reyes would become victorious on this night, defeating Darren Tate in the first round, giving then-Intercontinental Champion Kenshin his first ever pinfall loss of the season in the Semi-finals, and defeating Nappa for the crown. For winning this tournament, Hijo was granted another shot at the World Title. This time, he would face The Dark Star at *6: Scorched Earth within the confines of a Steel Cage. However, TCW* Commissioner Phil Ken Sebben would come out and restart the match due to how quick the match ended for a main event. Hijo took advantage of this otherwise shady executive decision and defeated The Dark Star for the title, becoming the youngest TCW* World Champion in its history. The two would fight again at a house show in a ten-minute iron match, fighting to a 1-1 draw. An irate Dark Star and former Champion in Rocky Blade would both challenge for the title once more at *7: Ulmeyda City Limits in a Triple Threat Match. Hijo overcame these odds, pinning Blade. At *8: Debacle in Deutschland, Hijo would fight in the second "Luchas de Apuestas" of his career, this time Title vs. Career against the colt legend, AKI-Man. It was here that Hijo would lose his World title, but it was then revealed that the AKI-Man that competed in this match was Rocky Blade. Afterwards, it was announced that at the season finale, Ichiban, Hijo would take place in a four-man TLC match for the World Championship against Blade, Dark Star, and Kenshin. Before that, Hijo was given a one-on-one rematch against Blade at *9: The Reign of Black Snow. Several minutes in, the lights went out in the arena. Dark Star would appear in the ring and disrupt the match, causing a no-contest. At *X: Ichiban, Hijo would once again fail to capture the title, but was thrown head first into two ladders via The Dark Star's "Cross To Bear". Season 2 By the time season two rolled around, there was still bad blood between Hijo and The Dark Star. They would face off for what seemed to be the last time in a grudge match at the season premiere, *11: Mega Drive. At the climax of the match, The Father would make his debut in the Staples Center, tossing a chair to The Star and costing Del Reyes the match. After this match, Hijo would compete in a pre-show match, a mixed-tag with Rebecca Diago facing Ethan Sander & Dollface at War Games: Torneo Conejo. The match ended in a disqualifcation when Sander accidently striked Diago on the apron. Later that day, Hijo & Diago ran out to ringside to chase Dark Star & The Father from the ring after kicking out and attacking Dwayne Matthews from The Following. When Outcry From Outworld arrived, Hijo & Matthews were victorious in a street fight against their common enemies. Hijo's next appearance would arrive at Fists of Iron: The New Challengers. He was given the opportunity to defend his crown as reigning Tournament Winner. In the first round he defeated The Father. He would not be so lucky in the semi-finals, losing to the eventual winner of the tournament, TAKA Michinoku. Due to his previous successes, Del Reyes was entered into the Casino Royale's main event: a 10-man Battle Royal for Rocky Blade's TCW* World Championship. Drawing the number 1, he started the bout against Ethan Sander. Hijo would also become the first man eliminated in the match. Afterwards, Hijo offered Ethan a singles match for *18: A Clean Burning Hell, to which the match was accepted. Though it was one of the better matches of the night, Rebecca Diago assisted in the finish of the match giving Hijo a chair to lay out Sander for the pin. It was then made clear that a new Heel in Hijo & Diago have become boyfriend & girlfriend. At *19: CAW-Wres Noire, Del Reyes defeated both Rocky Blade & Kenshin in a triple threat ladder match for the #1 Contendership for Nappa's World Championship at *XX: Ichiban Returns. His hopes were shot down in the Season 2 finale as he lost to Nappa in a "Will of Steel" Match ten falls to seven. Season 3 His first match of the third season came at *22: War Games Torneo Dragon as part of a Three Way Dance for the World Title against Nappa and new Champion, Rocky Blade. Hijo was the first man eliminated after suffering a Coors Crusher from Blade. At *24: Terms of Enrampagement, Hijo was granted a shot at the Intercontinental Title against B.B. Disco. The match went down to the wire as Del Reyes countered a Dragonarana with a powerbomb and transitioned to the third Royally Screwed of the match, leading to Hijo winning the Title. Hijo's success led to being one of only two people to be each of the first three Fists of Iron Tournaments (alongside TAKA Michinoku). In the first round, Hijo scored a victory over Darren Tate following the Royally Screwed. In the Semi-Final, however, Del Reyes once again fell to Blade following a Sharpshooter. The night of *26: Human Hi-Fi, Hijo defended his Intercontinental Title against B.B. Disco and Nathan Roderick in a Triple Threat match. Del Reyes was on the verge of a comeback when Disco snuck up from behind and pinned him with a Hurricanrana to regain the I.C. gold. Hijo's rematch came at *27: Morning In America in the form of a Two out of Three Falls match as chosen by the fans. He scored the first fall but still fell to Disco 2-1. Del Reyes was given one more shot at the Intercontinental Title at *XXX: Ichiban Triumvirate in a Fatal-4-Way. Though Hijo was not involved with the fall, Disco once again reatined his gold. Barely Regulated Aggressive Wrestling League / Elite Dynasty Federation In June 2012, it was annouced on CAW Wiki that Hijo Del Reyes had signed a one season contract with BRAWL. Unfortunately, BRAWL closed down prior to his debut. However, he was signed to EDF soon thereafter. On EDF Showtime Episode 5, Hijo made his long awaited debut, defeating Andrew Hunter. Current Non-Vivianverse Leagues New Outback Championship Wrestling Hijo was signed to NO-CW as a part of a talent exchange between TCW* and NO-CW but it has yet to be seen when he will debut. Signature Moves *'Royally Screwed (Steiner Screwdriver)' *'Frankensteiner' *insurrextion (Alley Oop Bomb, occasionally into turnbuckles) *Olympic Slam *Torture Rack *Giant Swing (as Hijo Jaguar) *Northern Lights Suplex (as hijo Jaguar) Championships and Accomplishments Terrordome Championship Wrestling Asterisk *Season 1 Fists of Iron Tournament Winner *2x TCW* World Heavyweight Champion *1x TCW* Intercontinental Champion Entrance Themes *"King Nothing" by Metallica (as Hijo Jaguar) Terrordome Championship Wrestling Asterisk (TCW*) *"King of My World" by Saliva *"Take It To The Line" by Downstait Category:TCW* Category:Something CAWful CAW Category:DFW Category:ASW Category:NO-CW